Damien Goldeneyes
GENERAL Birth Name: His human mother had named him Damien Smith, but since his journey to Sweeden, he opted to use his fathers name, Goldeneyes, which was rather fitting. Race: Lycan Age: 18 Gender: Male Occupation: Damien's job is to obey his master's every whim. Birthplace: Unknown, although it could be speculated that he was born in Rome. Current Location: Stockholme, Sweeden. More specifically, the Lycan Den. Family Relations: He is unaware of any siblings he may have, but his mother lives in the suburban United States. He is the bastard son of the late Perrin Goldeneyes, one of the three Lycan Lords of the ruling council. Weapon: In his early youth, that is before he underwent transformations, he had no need to carry a weapon, his home was in a less than threatening environment. Currently, he still chooses not to carry a weapon, being a lycan allows him to be rather secure. Other Items Owned: An assortment of Tshirts and jeans, a well worn pair of new balance sneakers, which haven't been white in a very long time, and a blue jansport backpack, that has also seen better days. BACKGROUND Personality: Damien is Machiavellian by nature. He believes that it's his birthright to take his fathers place as a Lycan Lord, and will do whatever is necessary to make that future a reality. That's not to say Damien doesn't feel remorse for the atrocities he's committed, just that he believes the end goal justifies the means. This philosophy makes him appear cold and homicidal. Detailed History: Damien's birth was a mystery, much like his father, Perrin. The only living person who knows where Damien was born would be Damien's mother herself. Damien can only assume that Perrin met his mother during his many travels around the world. He also assumed that the two fell in love, judging by the fact that she retained her humanity, it was most likely not the product of a sexual assault, and by the fact she had decided against looking for a new partner. The couple decided that it was for the best that Damien would be raised in the United States, with his mother, Perrin would resume his travels, and it would be unsafe for a child to be exposed to any of the people his father familiarized himself with. So Damien grew up as a seemingly normal child. He did well in school, both academically and in sports. He did exceedingly well in sports, it seemed he was a natural athlete, strong and agile for his age... but nobody other than his mother took notice. Everything taken into consideration, the only thing that set him apart from his peers was his uncanny golden eyes. Everybody knew that he didn't get this trait from his mother... but nobody ever mentioned his father in conversation, the town was content with the 'adoption' story. All was seemingly normal in Damien's life until the dawn of adolescence. Adolescence is a funny time in a boy's life... his body started to change... but in ways that were much more deadly than the other boys his age. Damien's mother knew that his first transformation would come about soon... the clues were everywhere, not the least of which, his sudden fascination with the night sky. The memory of that first night, of that piercing howl, would haunt his dreams for years. The night before, he had a vivid dream... it was so real he could still taste the blood when he awoke in a cold sweat... but it was only a precursor to what would come. It was a Saturday. Once Damien had awoken, he did what he did every morning, he lurched his way to the kitchen, opened the cupboard door, and began to pour himself a bowl of cereal. It was then the first convulsions struck him. He heard ringing in his ears, and something else... it was if somebody was whispering to him. His vision faded to black, and he collapsed in a seizure. He awoke again a few hours later. As Damien's vision returned, the first thing he took note of were the bare concrete walls of his basement. It was only when he attempted to get up did he realize he was bound in heavy rope. Terrified and hyperventilating he instinctively screamed for his mother. Once, twice, three times... still no answer. The walls were closing in on him. He heard the thump of his head hitting the ground, and saw his mother's face before he passed out again. He needed to be in the moonlight, but something was holding him back. He broke free from the ropes without a second thought. The door. Break it down... a voice in his head growled. He struck the door with his fist. It didn't budge. The voice in his head roared, and Damien lashed out furiously at reinforced door, until it finally submitted to his will. The stairs leading from his basement creaked despairingly as he climbed his way to the storm doors that lead outside. He could see the moonlight as it gleamed through the gap between the doors. He pushed his way through the doors, relishing the taste of fresh air, and the delicate embrace of the moonlight on his skin.The moon. The ringing had gotten louder. He could hear his heart beat faster and faster as his pupils dilated and his vision narrowed. He was vaguely aware of a woman, she wrapped her arms around him. The crying didn't last long. He dealt with her in the same manner as the door, and she too lay on the cold ground, broken. The only thing he could remember from that night was a howl that pierced the night, and the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He could hear the blood being pumped through his head. Damien slowly came to realize that he was lying on the ground in the forest he knew to be a few miles away from his house. He was lying next to the carcass of what he only could assume was a deer. Or, what was left of a deer. I wondered when you would wake up, Damien. His eyes darted around, looking for the source of the voice when his eyes finally rested on his mother. You are your father's son. Damien was on the verge of hyperventilation again, but his mother would be fine, the doctor in the emergency room explained. A few broken ribs... but she was a strong woman. Once the doctor was convinced that Damien's mother was in stable condition, she was moved to a room on the third floor of the hospital. Damien followed suit. It was in that very hospital room that he learned of his nature. It was in that hospital room Damien learned of his father, the man with the golden eyes, and a deadly secret. She had hoped that this day would never have come. He couldn't live with her anymore... it was time he sought out his father in Sweeden. The trip needed to be quick, there was no time to lose... Damien must find his father before the rise of another full moon. Perrin told her that once the boy came of age, he should seek out a woman named Alena in Stockholm, Sweeden. And with plane tickets in hand, so began his journey. It would be in Sweeden, his father's fate, and ultimately his own, would be revealed. Fears: His only fear is that the more and more he soils his hands with blood, the more he enjoys it. Strengths: As a lycan, he is strong and quick, but he is also determined to achieve his ambitions no matter the cost. Weaknesses: Silver. Likes: Chinese food. Mmmmm. Dislikes: The crusty stuff in the corner of your eyes when you wake up in the morning. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Damien has medium length blonde hair, which he keeps in a style he fondly calls 'disheveled'. The hair is usually tamed while hiding underneath his grey beanie. But most notably, he shares the same uncanny golden eyes as his father, Perrin. Clothing: He wears clothing typical of any human teenager, jeans, an assortment of Tshirts, and hoodies for when the snow falls. Build: Damien stands at 6'1" tall, 172 lbs. He is well toned, but his strength is disproportionate to his seemingly normal body. Marks/Scars: Because he was born with the Lycanthropic regeneration, he has never sustained an injury long or severe enough to cause permanent scarring. Posts involved in Blood Wrought the Day New Arrival Study - Assigning a Mission The Night Drags Out Category:Characters Category:Lycans